


Surprise(s)

by parttimehuman



Series: Mercy's Crack Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humans, Llamas, M/M, Puppy eyes, Questions, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: “Theo, I need your help,” Liam says breathlessly. “I need your car. And do you still have that chainsaw? I’m going to need that, too. Your car, your chainsaw, a couple of cable ties, one bag flour - or maybe two to be sure, oh, and around two hundred dollars. That would be all.”





	Surprise(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Hello, Des.  
> You are evil, I am petty, you know how it works. Enjoy ;)

“Theo, I need your help,” Liam says breathlessly.

 

Theo is a little lost to be honest, standing at the open door in his sweatpants and barefoot, which makes him uneasy. Liam isn’t supposed to see him like this. Nobody is, actually, but Liam even less than others, what with being the only person Theo actually likes. Regarding the rest of the world, it’s just that Theo has a bad boy image to maintain, but when it comes to Liam, well… as weird as it sound in his head to admit it, Theo is somehow still trying to impress Liam. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Theo asks grimly. He doesn’t mean to come across as unfriendly, but Liam has caught him off guard and Theo feels naked and exposed and defenseless against those baby blue eyes taking his breath away, and this is still the only way he knows to deal with vulnerability - attacking. 

 

Except it’s not an attack if Liam doesn’t perceive it is one, if that stupid stupid pretty boy simply refuses to catch the sharpness in his tone and looks at him softly, just smiles and brushes it off, continuing with what he came to see Theo for. Theo wishes it still managed to make him angry. 

 

“I need your car,” Liam declares, “and do you still have that chainsaw? I’m going to need that, too.” He simply steps inside and walks past Theo, although he’s never been in Theo’s apartment before, not that he’s ever been invited, and nothing is tidied up the way Theo would have done it if he’d known he was going to have a visitor, which leads him back to the question what on earth Liam wants from him. 

 

“I’m not giving you my chainsaw,” Theo mumbles as he closes the front door and follows Liam inside. He watches with mixed feeling as the other boy slumps down on his couch. A part of him knows that this is what he’s craving so badly that it won’t let him sleep at night, Liam in the middle of his own personal world, looking as if he’s always belonged there. Another part is reigned by anxiety because it’s not him setting the ground rules for this happening, because it’s unannounced and overwhelming and his damn hair looks terrible right now. 

 

“I wasn’t even done yet,” Liam informs him, raising his hands to count along with his fingers as he goes over his list. “Your car, your chainsaw, a couple of cable ties, one bag flour - or maybe two to be sure, oh, and around two hundred dollars. That would be all.” 

 

“That would be all?” Theo asks incredulously. What the hell would Liam possibly do with a car, a chainsaw, cable ties, flour and two hundred bucks? Is this another thing Theo doesn’t get because he’s been missing out on a normal teenage life? “Are you sure that’s all? Do you maybe need one of my kidneys as well?” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Theo,” Liam snorts, “what the hell would I do with your kidney?” 

 

“What the hell would you do with my chainsaw, Liam?” Theo wants to know in return, eyebrows raised in expectation. Now he’s really curious. His nights are going to be sleepless for an entirely new reason if Liam doesn’t offer him a plausible explanation immediately. 

 

Liam looks at him and purses his lips. “That’s… I can’t tell you that, Theo,” he says quietly, “it’s a surprise.” 

 

“A surprise?” Theo repeats. Is Liam trying to drive him insane? “I pray to all heavens it’s not for me, then, because that sounds a little bit like your surprise is a murder.” 

 

Liam laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not planning a murder, you dork,” he smiles brightly, “also, the surprise isn’t for you. Obviously not. I mean, I wouldn’t ask you for help if it was. I’m not that stupid.” 

 

“Great,” Theo sighs, “then you can tell me what it is.” 

 

“Nope,” Liam insists, “not telling you. I actually think that’s essential to the surprise. Although I can’t explain to you why. You’re going to have to trust me.” 

 

“Suuuuuure,” Theo replies snappishly, “I’m going to trust the guy who just walked into my apartment asking for my car and a fucking chainsaw without telling me what he needs them for. Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?” 

 

“You look-” Now Liam actually looks at Theo, smiling and tilting his head like a little puppy with an attention span so short that it’s only now realizing who's couch it’s sitting on. “You actually look pretty good like this. That hoodie suits you.” 

 

All of a sudden, Theo wishes they’d go back to talking about Liam’s mysterious project rather than about Theo’s current appearance. He runs his fingers through the messy mop of hair on his head nervously. 

 

“Don’t think you can sweet-talk me into helping you, Liam,” Theo grumbles, “at least tell me who this surprise is for if it’s not me.” 

 

Liam shakes his head again. “Sorry,” he shrugs, “can’t do.” 

 

“Seriously?” Theo gasps. “Is there even really a surprise? Or are you just here to annoy me to death? Because I’m starting to feel like-” 

 

“Oh, Theo!” Liam interrupts him cheerily, an excited glow on his cheeks. Theo seriously needs to stop noticing these things. 

 

“What, Liam?” 

 

“That just reminded me that there’s something I need to tell you! Shit, I’ve been meaning to do that earlier, but I wanted to wait to tell you face to face.” 

 

“What is it?” Theo wants to know. Jesus, what’s up with Liam today? 

 

“Later,” Liam winks as he jumps up from the couch, “it’ll make way more sense that way. For now we should probably get going, we have someplace to be before the sun goes down.” He grabs Theo by the sleeve and drags him along. 

 

“Liam!” Theo complains. He sure as hell isn't going out like this. Also, when exactly was it discussed that Theo is coming with Liam? 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Liam asks. “Get the stuff!” 

 

“You’re not for real,” Theo says simply. Liam is messing with him, he’s absolutely sure. 

 

“I am one hundred percent for real,” Liam answers, turning to stand right in front of Theo.

 

“Well, in that case you’re just crazy.” 

 

“Theeeeeeeeo, please,” Liam begs, already pushing his lower lip forward into a pout that isn’t supposed to do things to Theo’s insides, but it does. 

 

Theo shakes his head. Just because he made the incredible mistake of catching feelings, or rather, letting feelings catch him, doesn’t mean he’s going to watch Liam butcher anything. 

 

“Do I need to do the puppy eyes?” Liam asks innocently. 

 

“No!” Theo says decidedly. He’s weak enough as it is, he doesn’t need puppy eyes from Liam right now. 

 

“Oh, look at that,” Liam whispers, grinning, “there we go.” 

 

Theo covers his eyes with his hands, but Liam tries to pull them away. 

 

“Nope,” Theo mumbles, turning around, but it’s no use, Liam is following him, and even if he can’t see the boy, he can smell him right under his nose, and it’s getting to him big time. 

 

“What if I do the puppy eyes up close, huh?” Liam teases, nuzzling his face between Theo’s forearms until his nose is touching Theo’s. “Like, reeeeaaaally close.” 

 

Theo only has to tilt his head by an inch and he’s kissing Liam. He only has to move a tiny little bit. He can feel Liam’s breath on his lips, warm and tempting. He wants to, but Theo is afraid of so many things, rejection right on top of the list in bold, underlined, capitalized letters. 

 

“Really, really close,” Liam whispers against his lips. They’re actually already touching, Liam’s mouth brushing him as he speaks, but Theo doesn’t dare make it a kiss. And to think he felt exposed due to Liam seeing him in sweatpants. It’s ridiculous. Now it’s like Liam managed to get so close he can see right through him.

 

“How about-” Liam leans up to whisper in Theo’s ear, Theo whimpers. 

 

“Fine,” Theo caves in. 

 

Liam pulls back with a smile. “Awesome,” he says triumphantly. He’s definitely won. He owns Theo. 

 

“Oh, by the way,” Liam remarks as they make their way outside to the truck with the apparently required equipment for their mission. “We mustn’t forget to stop by the llamas.” 

 

Theo sighs. “I’m so scared right now,” he says, and he’s not exaggerating. “Can’t you at least give me one hint to prove to me that the llamas won’t get hurt?” 

 

“Orange,” Liam smirks, “that’s all I’m going to say.” 


End file.
